St. Thomas Tommies
For the team representing the University of St. Thomas located in St. Paul, Minnesota please see St. Thomas Tommies (NCAA) Overview "Tommies" is the name of the sports teams of St. Thomas University. It is currently located in Fredericton, New Brunswick. Until 1964 it was located in Chatham, New Brunswick. They were sometimes referred to by others as the "Pids". They formerly competed in university hockey and the college level in other sports. The hockey team folded after the 2015-16 season. They remain members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference, U Sports (formerly known as CIS), and Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association (ACAA) in other sports. History STU joined the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1938-39. The conference changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. External links: :Fan Site :Official Site As with many other universities, the Tommies got their start in the senior leagues. They started in the North Shore Hockey League against the likes of the University of New Brunswick and St. Joseph's University. They claim to have won their second straight Lengil Cup in 1917. Unfortunately, neither the league nor the cup have any Wikia links. In any event, they joined the MIAA in 1938-39 from which point their seasonal records are to some extent verified. The STU people often refer to the “'N.B. – P.E.I Intercollegiate League'” which was actually the West Division of the MIAA. To be fair, in those days people were not too particular with league names and branding. The Pids also once faced the New York Rangers, losing 15-10. Here's the story: :The 1950 – 51 season saw the College hockey team capture the N.B. – P.E.I. Intercollegiate title. An exciting game took place in April in the Sinclair Rink, Newcastle. The Tommies played the New York Rangers in an exhibition game. Coach Vance Toner, together with Jack O’Neil and Sonny McWilliam, got into St. Thomas uniforms. New York won 15-10 over the College team. The Rangers got 8 of their goals in the first period. In the final period, the Rangers took the Tommies net and three of their players joined the College team. Four of the 10 St. Thomas goals were scored by New York. SOURCE: STUTommies.com In 1962, as defending Maritime champions, STU went to Quebec City to face the reigning 1961 QOAA champion Laval Rouge et Or. STU won 7-4. Also, STU was New Brunswick's representative at the inaugural 1967 Canada Winter Games Hockey Tournament. They finished last in their pool with a record of 1-4-0.. Squirrels vs Pids St. Thomas University now shares a campus with the University of New Brunswick. The UNB supporters dubbed STU the "Pids" and STU has always referred to UNB as the "Squirrels". The origini of "Pids" came from a playoff game when the STU fans would chant "STUUUUUU" and the UNB fans would jump in with "Pids", thus creating the sound of "STUUUUUU" "Pids", "STUUUUUU" "Pids" etc. Meanwhile, UNB had a history of dubbing their teams "Red Somethings". The men's hockey team was the "Red Devils". There are many origins of the "Squirrels" moniker, and here is one: :We do know that Squirrels are rodents and by their very nature get on your nerves. UNB Squirrels tend to be arrogant, vain, and dirty. (Just ask any AUS hockey team.) Tree rat comes to mind as a suitable definition but can anyone tell me what a “Varsity Red” is? Their so called “official” mascot is a “Red Fox” but in fact is just a big Red Squirrel in fox clothing. :Used as a derogatory name it is always proper to refer to UNB’s sport teams, athletes, and students as Squirrels. This will identify them with the lower life form they are and will typically negate any pathetic attempt at grandeur they may have. SOURCE: STUTommies.com 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA/Senior 1938-39 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''MIAA divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' *''1923, 1925-28, 1947, 1948, 1951, 1952 MIAA divisional results not available on Wikia.'' *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' *''There were no playoffs from 1964 to 1967.'' *''1956 and 1962 MIAA standings not available on Wikia.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years 1968-69 to 1983-84' 'AUAA years with ties 1984-85 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUS years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' Commemorations University Cup Tournaments *2001 University Cup Championships *MIAA - 1961 *CWG – 1967 New Brunswick title *AUS - 2001 Pictures Alternative Logos Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Hockey Champions *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Halifax City League *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Newfoundland Senior Hockey League *Boyle Trophy *Mount Allison-Oxford League *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Wellner Trophy *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Atlantic University Hockey